Your Nerd
by Kendrickerxox
Summary: This is just another story about Jesse and Beca


**A/N: Hey guys, I have returned from my blackhole. Basically my laptop broke and I couldn't be bothered to pay lodes money to get it fixed, I tried writing on my phone but that failed because my fingers are too fat and I kept typing the wrong letters and getting annoyed so I gave up but for Christmas I got a new laptop so i'm back, hope you all didn't miss me that much, just kidding.**

**I have no idea where this story is going to go so feel free to leave an idea in the reviews or PM me :) **  
**I also I have another story idea but I'm going to wait until the summer holidays to give it my full attention**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything familiar**

*Chapter One*  
*Beca's POV*

Jesse parades into my room with his laptop in one hand, an assortment of DVD's in the other and a bag of popcorn under his arm. He sets his laptop down on my bed and goes to my closet to get the popcorn bowl he brought me for our "moviecation" evenings,  
"Good evening, my dear" he announces, I roll my eyes and bite the insides of my cheeks to stop me from laughing. He opens the bag of popcorn and spills it into the bowl, he takes love actually out of its case and carefully places it the disc drive. Jesse flutters his hand in the direction of the bed and pats the space next to him. I ascend from my chair, walk over to the bed and perch on the edge of the bed then I slump back into my mount of pillows. Jesse hits the the space bar and the movie starts playing.

I must've fallen asleep because I feel someone shake my shoulders  
"Beca, wake up!" I groan and gently open my eyes "It's the end and I want you to see it!"

"You woke me for that?" He nods.  
"You're such a nerd" I smirk, he places his lips to my forehead and my heart flutters. You would think after being together for almost a year i would be used to it by now. He takes his lips away but the kiss lingers, he brings his lips down to my ear and whispers

"Yes but i'm your nerd"  
He's such a dork.

For the rest of the evening we watch all different movies and every time I fall asleep Jesse wakes me so I can watch the ending for his 'die a hero' purposes.

* * *

The next morning, I wake to a body next to me, Jesse. I push myself up and place a kiss on his lips and he stirs, opening one eye.

"Morning weirdo" I sing

"Morning" he groans, I put my lips to his again. He's the first one to pull away "You're so beautiful" he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead. I roll out of bed and head into the bathroom. I turn the water on and hop in the shower. When i'm done I wrap a towel around my body, dry off my hair and pull it into a low ponytail. I walk out of the bathroom and go get my my makeup bag, I walk over to the mirror placed on my desk and start applying my usual look, charcoal grey eyeshadow all over the lid, black eyeliner, little foundation and lip balm. I free my hair from the band that is securing it in place, I braid one side and then the other tying them together just under my crown, leaving the rest down. Still wrapped in my towel I walk over to my closet and pick out a black tank top, a deep blue and black plaid shirt, black jeans and my black dr martens. I go back into the bathroom and throw it all on. When i come back out, Jesse rests on the edge of my bed, on his phone in the clothes he had on yesterday. He looks up at me and smiles, he gets up and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and places his soft lips against mine. I drape my arms around his neck and stand on my tip toes. The kiss is broken off when the door behind us opens revealing an unimpressed Kimmy-Jin. I turn around to see her face and bring my arms back down to my sides, Jesse pulls his hands away and we both stand there awkwardly. It's not like we haven't kissed in public before, I mean the ICCA's was like the whole universe but with Kimmy-Jin, it's just weird.

Jesse clears his throat and speaks up "We should get going," He picks up his laptop and movies, i grab my bag and we head for the door "always a pleasure Kimmy-Jin" Jesse interlaces our fingers together and we leave the room. We head to his dorm room so he can get some fresh clothes.

Once he's ready, we walk over the quad to the radio station. I go into the booth while Jesse stays out there and stacks CD's.  
I open the radio show and put on a song and turn the mic off, I walk out of the booth and over to Jesse. I place a kiss on his cheek, he turns around and wraps his arms around my waist and slips his hand into my back pockets. He puts his lips back to mine "come with me, tomorrow" he whispers into the kiss

"what?" I break away and look up at him

"I want you to come with me tomorrow" He smiles at me hopefully

"Jesse, I can't interrupt on your family festivities" he takes his hands out of my pocket and cups my face

"You're coming because I said you are, no buts. You're coming" He places a quick peck on my lips and pushed me in the direction of the booth "Get back to work"

* * *

The drive to New Orleans is endless, the thoughts running through my mind is what makes its endless. What if Jesse's family doesn't like me, what if i screw it up, what if i say something wrong, what if, what if, what if! He looks over at me concerned

"Is everything okay?" He takes his hand off the gear stick and places it on my thigh. I nod, still wrapped up in my thoughts

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smile, placing my hand on top of his. The next five minutes of journey is silent, Jesse reaches over and puts the radio on. Tell Her You Love Her starts blasting, Jesse looks over and starts singing

Tell her a story  
Tell her the honest truth  
You treat her better  
Make sure to see it through

My heart starts fluttering at the sound of his voice, his beautiful voice.

Don't be just everything she wants  
Be everything she needs  
When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her too

It makes me feel safe. I concentrate on his voice instead of all the bad thoughts

Give her a reason  
A reason to love all you do

She'll tell you secrets  
You'll tell her secrets too  
She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams  
You'll tell them too

I blush as he keeps staring at me, he smiles

When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her too  
But don't you run away, run away  
When you get tired

He looks away and concentrate on the road ahead, I look at his face, his lips and eyes. He smiles and his eyes sparkle along with the sunset in the background.

Cus this will slip away, slip away  
And start and fire  
That can never be put out  
Oh hurry time is running out  
But don't you run away, run away  
Before you tell her  
You love her

* * *

We arrive at Jesse's parents shortly after, he turns off the main road onto a long gated driveway. He stops the car and gets out, walking towards the gates and pushing them open, he gets back in and we continue to drive down the drive. At end is a big ass house cover in ivy, we park up and get out. Jesse grabs the bags and i grab mine and Jesse's laptops. We head to the door and Jesse knocks, a couple of seconds later a lady, in her early fifties and a man, roughly around the same age stand there to greet us. They stand out the way to let Jesse and I come in, the lady who introduced herself as Lorelai embraces me and kiss me on the cheek. She then moves onto Jesse, a man who looks exactly like Jesse, who introduced himself as Adam hugs me.

"Jess, why don't you show Beca to your room" He picks up the bags and we head up the staircase in the centre of the foyer. We walk down a corridor with lots of doors until we reach the very end, Jesse opens the door and i am blasted with bright green walls and a hell lode of DVD's. We walk in and dump the bags on floor

I sit on his bed and look at the shelf on the wall in front of me, its over cluttered with "Jesse" things  
"Nice dolls" i remark

"Jesus Beca, how many times am i going to have to tell you? There not dolls, there action figures." He does his goofy smile and i can't help but laugh, he sits down next to me and kisses me hard causing me to fall backward. "I'm so glad you came, I love you" he smiles into the kiss and i feel my cheeks blush

"I love you too"

"Jesse, Phoebe and Ruby are here" Adams voices bellows up the stairs. Jesse sits up and tugs me with him. He grabs my hand and lead the way down stairs. A girl, mid twenties with ginger hair stands there with a little girl plopped on her hip, a tall man stands behind her. "Beca, this is Ruby, Mark and little Tilly." I smile and wave shyly. They move out the way of the door and two hyper children run through and jump at Lorelai and Adam, A lady with long brown hair follows, another tall man behind her. "and this is Phoebe, Andy, and their two daughters, Riley and Mya." Adam points to everyone and i smile. We all make our way into the living room and sit on the couches neatly placed. Jesse sits down and i sit next to him draping my legs over his. A little girl with short brown hair runs and up and jumps up on the couch beside me.

"Are you Beca?" I nod, she leans over to Jesse and whispers "Your girlfriend is very pretty"  
"She is isn't she?" Jesse whispers back, the little girl nods and Jesse places a kiss on my forehead.

A little later Lorelai pops her head around the corner "Dinners ready." Everyone jumps up and walks through to the kitchen, spread across the table is Chicken, vegetables and mash potato. I sit down next to Jesse and Ruby. The conversation made over dinner is pleasant, nothing like my family.

"Beca, your family don't mind you being here, do they?" I place my bottle of beer back and the table and swallow the contents in mouth

"No, they don't mind" Lorelai smiles and places a fork full of food into her mouth.

The rest of the conversation made is about college, Jesse and mine's relationship, my family (which is the worst to talk about because i can't exactly say in front of Jesse's whole family that my whole family is a bunch of stuck up assholes) and just life in general.

* * *

After we finish eating, i carry my plate and empty bottle over to the counter by the sink, Jesse takes my plate and puts in the the sink while is put my bottle in the bin. Jesse takes my hand and we head upstairs and back into Jesse's room. I walk over to my bag and take out one of Jesse's old shirts that he lent me, some sweats that were actually mine and one of Jesse's old treble maker jumpers. I take off my plaid shirt and black tank top replacing it with Jesse's old shirt, I slip off my jeans and slip on my sweats and pull Jesse's jumper over my head. I pull all my clothes on the floor together, fold them and place them back in my bag, I sit on Jesse's bed and he pulls me back and leans over and kisses me. He pulls me up and untucks the blanket from underneath us, i pull the blanket over us. I place my head against his chest, and he rests his head on the top of mine, i take in his scent and he puts a kiss on my hair. I close my eyes and snuggle into his side.

**Okay, i know its shit but i just getting back into writing so yeah. I hope you enjoyed dont forget to leave a review and also don't forget to tell me what you would like to happen because i have no idea where this is going. **


End file.
